Ao Infinito e Além: Hallelujah
by Carol Camui
Summary: Dark Side of the Moon. Dean assistiu todos aqueles momentos mais felizes para Sam, que eram justamente os que não o incluía. Agora o Winchester mais novo teria que encontrar um jeito de ajustar as coisas com seu irmão.


**Série: Ao Infinito e Além**

**Título: **Hallelujah

**Autor:** Carol Camui

**Plot: **Para Dark Side of the Moon. Dean assistiu todos aqueles momentos mais felizes do Sam e que eram justamente os que não o incluía. Por que aqueles momentos eram os mais felizes do Sam? Por que a independência e "liberdade" para ele importavam mais naquela época? Por que ele precisava ficar longe da família? POV do Sam. Sem porn. Gen.

**Autora do Plot: Miss Dartmoor**

**NOTA: **Um desafio interno para quatro autoras: Carol Camui, Galatea Glax, Miss Dartmoor e Thata Martins. Proposto por Galatea, consiste em cada uma das autoras criar três plots para as demais, resultando daí que cada uma escreverá três fanfictions. Sem limites de palavras, porém com um único capítulo. Sem beta. Os plots: livres e quanto mais difíceis, maior o desafio. A intenção é forçar cada autora a escrever algo diferente do que ela está acostumada. Como diria nossa criança interior, Buzz Lightyear: _Indo Ao Infinito e Além!_

_

* * *

_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though_

_It all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah _

_

* * *

_

Aquele era o dia mais estranho de sua vida. E ele já tinha passado por muitas coisas difíceis ao longo de toda sua existência.

O que começou com um tiro à queima-roupa acabou se transformando em um dos seus piores pesadelos. Mas a parte mais terrível foi receber aquele olhar acusatório de seu irmão. Dean estava machucado de diversas formas e tinha vários motivos para isso. Só que Sam não tinha controle sobre aquelas visões, sonhos, ou qualquer porcaria que fossem.

-Dean. Olha pra mim.

Começou com aquele jantar de Ação de Graças na casa de sua primeira namorada, Stephanie. Sam se lembrava daquele dia. Tinha sido a primeira vez que passou aquele feriado tendo comida de verdade à disposição. Ele era apenas uma criança e não entendia muito sobre os esforços de Dean em mantê-lo distraído enquanto seu pai estava desmaiado no sofá. Ele só queria saber como era estar com uma família normal. E a companhia de Stephanie proporcionava aquilo. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Dean fez um esforço enorme para finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos. Sam sabia que qualquer palavra que dissesse seria de extrema importância naquele momento. Ele não entendia por que aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo, mas tinha certeza que tinha a interferência daqueles anjos malditos.

-Eu não sou mais assim.

Quando fugiu de casa para buscar sua independência_, _Sam era apenas um adolescente atrás de aventuras. Passar aqueles dias cuidando de Bones, seu primeiro e único cão, foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que lhe aconteceram naquele período. Não que a vida com seu pai e seu irmão não fosse repleta de emoções, mas ele não conseguia conviver de forma pacífica com John. Sempre tinha sido daquele jeito. Por mais que Dean se esforçasse, e Sam sabia que ele se esforçava muito, as coisas não funcionavam entre eles.

Só que Sam nunca tinha pensado nas consequências de seus atos.

Quando Dean lhe disse sobre o que tinha acontecido depois de sua partida, Sam se sentiu a pior das criaturas. Nunca pensou por aquele ângulo. E foi justamente essa a causa de tanto sofrimento. Pensar apenas nele mesmo, esquecendo dos sentimentos do irmão.

Os mesmos sentimentos que fizeram Sam querer se afastar. Dean o protegia de tudo e todos desde o princípio, mas ele não queria ser protegido. Se sentia um fardo para o irmão mais velho, só pelo simples fato de existir. Nunca desejou seu sofrimento, mas mesmo assim o fez sofrer. Principalmente quando foi para Standford.

-Você sabe que eu mudei.

Mas Dean não tinha ideia do quanto. Sam sabia que o amor de seu irmão era puro. Para ele, Sam sempre seria o irmão mais novo. Era fato que muita coisa tinha mudado desde que voltaram a caçar juntos, mas Sam sentia que aquele senso de proteção de Dean para com ele não tinha acabado. E quando viu que seu Céu era composto apenas por lembranças que não o envolviam, Dean entendeu que Sam só se sentia feliz longe dele.

-Eu nunca daria certo longe de você.

Claro que ele sabia que as coisas estavam uma bagunça. Mas longe de Dean tudo era imensamente pior.

Ele soube no momento em que foi para Standford. E aquela lembrança o atingiu como um raio assim que chegaram naquela rua que representava exatamente a mesma noite.

Sam se sentia acuado. Ele não era forte o suficiente para sufocar aquilo tudo dentro de si. Dean nunca entenderia o motivo dele ter fugido daquela vez. E talvez nunca o perdoasse por isso.

-Então por que, Sam?

O rosto dele estava contorcido e Sam conseguia ver que, além da raiva, havia muita dor. Sam podia colocar a culpa no sangue de demônio, nas pressões de seu pai ou no seu próprio egoísmo. Mas nada daquilo seria justo e não devolveria a paz que há muito tinha sido tirada de Dean. Mas se Sam dissesse, se ele finalmente revelasse o motivo de tantas fugas e desentendimentos, era capaz das coisas ficarem ainda piores do que já estavam.

Sam já achava muito estranho o fato de estar no Céu depois de tudo o que tinha feito, imaginou o que aconteceria se revelasse o pecado mais profundo do seu coração.

-Dean, eu... Escuta, estamos no Céu! Esse lugar está repleto de anjos e tudo aqui é controlado por eles. Você não desconfia que isso aqui também seja? - abriu os braços e deu uma volta na rua deserta.

Dean não respondeu. Mas talvez estivesse considerando aquela possibilidade.

Sam sabia que estava sendo um covarde, mas naquele momento era o melhor que ele podia fazer. Ainda não estava pronto para mostrar a Dean o que se passava por trás de toda sua raiva. Sam tinha medo de explodir a qualquer momento. Mas deixaria para fazê-lo quando estivesse diante de seus inimigos.

Quando surgiram as luzes, eles foram forçados a fugir novamente. Não sabiam como encontrariam Deus ali, mas não deixariam de tentar.

o0o0o

No momento o assunto estava suspenso. A conversa com Ash tinha sido realmente esclarecedora. Mas Sam não conseguia deixar de notar a intimidade entre Dean e Pamela. Ele já tinha se esquecido daquilo.

-Sam? - Ash estralou um dedo diante dele, chamando sua atenção e voltando a explicar sobre os diferentes tipos de Céu e o Jardim onde Deus deveria estar.

Então tinha chegado a hora deles partirem. Dariam o último adeus a seus amigos e, se tudo desse certo, terminariam o que tinha a ser feito e não voltariam a vê-los por um longo tempo.

Sam deu um abraço em Pamela e se despediu de Ash. Viu quando ela beijou seu irmão e sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago. Preferia mil vezes não ter presenciado aquilo. Mas procurou relevar. Pamela foi de grande ajuda para os dois em vida, tinha até se sacrificado por eles. E Sam conhecia seu irmão; não tinha Dean como recusar uma coisa daquelas. Dean dificilmente recusava qualquer mulher. Sam tinha aprendido aquilo desde muito cedo. E passou a se tornar um incomodo desde então.

Procurou afastar aqueles pensamentos. Nada de útil sairia deles.

Quando começaram a ser perseguidos por Zachariah, as suspeitas de Sam sobre a manipulação de suas lembranças só aumentaram. Ele esperava que Dean agora concordasse com ele sobre aquilo e esquecesse do assunto. Ver o arcanjo brincar com a visão que Dean tinha de sua mãe foi uma das coisas mais pavorosas já vistas pelo Winchester mais novo. Nunca se sentiu tão impotente.

Achou que tudo terminaria ali. Talvez fosse o melhor momento para começar a rezar. Há muito tempo não fazia aquilo e ele já havia se esquecido de todas as suas antigas crenças. Mas então alguém apareceu para salvá-los.

o0o0o

Sam já tinha ouvido e lido muitas histórias sobre o Jardim do Éden. E nenhuma delas condizia com o que estava diante dele. Além de ser um jardim comum, não tinha nada de paradisíaco. Todo aquele Céu era uma piada. Ele daria uma bela gargalhada se não fosse a gravidade da situação.

-Deus já sabe de tudo.

Espere. Aquele cara que os tinha salvo da ira de Zachariah, a única pessoa capaz de ouvir a voz de Deus, estava dizendo que Ele já sabia de tudo. E pior: Ele não se importava.

Nunca em sua vida Sam sentiu tanta raiva. Um ódio tão grande tomou conta dele, que por um momento pensou que fosse sufocar e morrer ali mesmo, se não quebrasse alguma coisa imediatamente. Depois se lembrou de que já estava morto.

Mas a pior parte foi olhar para Dean e ver todas as suas esperanças serem demovidas sem um pingo de piedade. Tinha certeza de que o que ele sentia era muito pior do que qualquer coisa que estivesse dentro de Sam. E isso o fez ficar com mais raiva ainda.

Aquilo não podia acabar assim.

o0o0o

Quando acordou, no quarto do hotel, com a roupa tingida de sangue e sentindo na boca um gosto amargo, Sam não sentiu nem um tipo de alívio. Ele estava cansado. Sabia que haviam muitas coisas injustas no mundo, mas aquela parecia a maior delas.

Então ele olhou para Dean.

-Você está bem?

Ele sabia que era uma pergunta idiota. Mas ele simplesmente precisava dizer alguma coisa. Mesmo que estivesse ali, sentado, olhando para ele, Dean ainda parecia morto. Era como se houvesse apenas um vazio em seus olhos e isso não podia acontecer.

Ele era a única pessoa que o mantinha de pé. Se Dean caísse, Sam não resistiria.

Mas o dano tinha sido muito grande. Mesmo que Sam dissesse que eles iriam encontrar um jeito, que mesmo sem Deus eles resolveriam tudo aquilo, Dean não daria ouvidos a ele. Não queria dar.

Sam não podia deixá-lo fazer aquilo. Dean não podia ir embora, deixando tudo pra trás, inclusive o amuleto.

Sam largou sua mochila e foi até o lixo. Lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que tinha dado aquele colar a Dean. Desde então o outro não o tirava. Nunca. Até o dia em que Castiel pedira.

Sam sabia que o fato de Castiel tê-lo devolvido a Dean machucava ainda mais seu irmão. Sam não suportaria mais aquilo. Mesmo que fosse estupidez, mesmo que pudesse estragar ainda mais a situação, Sam teria que fazer.

Pegou o colar do lixo e abriu a porta. Dean ainda não tinha entrado no carro. Assim que ele abriu a porta do Impala, Sam foi até ele e a fechou, antes que Dean pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

O loiro olhou, desanimado, para ele. Sam pegou sua mão e colocou colar nela, fechando-a junto com a sua.

-Fique com ele. Foi um presente.

-Sam...

-Dean, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. O que me fez ir para Standford...

-Já passamos por isso, Sam. Não importa mais. - Dean ia dar as costas para ele, mas Sam segurou firme seus ombros e forçou contato visual.

-Importa. Porque eu não consigo mais segurar isso. - Sam fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não podia pensar muito, se não nada aconteceria.

Colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto de Dean e o beijou.

Ele não queria saber no que o outro estava pensando agora. Provavelmente que ele estava mesmo louco, mas Sam não o largaria enquanto não fizesse o que tinha que fazer. E tinha que ser feito agora. Precisava que Dean entendesse, através daquele gesto, tudo o que se passava dentro dele.

Talvez já fosse tarde demais para aquilo. Talvez as coisas já estivessem danificadas até um ponto sem conserto. Mas ele não deixaria que aquele dia terrível terminasse daquela forma.

Sam não desistiria de Dean sem tentar.

Ele não ligava mais para o Apocalipse, Lúcifer, Miguel ou qualquer outra coisa. E não perderia o irmão para nenhuma delas.

Já tinha percebido que se manter distante de Dean era uma das suas piores burradas. Nunca dava certo. Só que ficar perto dele, sendo obrigado a esconder tudo o que sentia, era ainda mais insustentável. Nesse caso, só havia uma solução.

Abriu a boca e deslisou a língua pelos lábios de Dean, devagar. Já tinha perdido a conta de há quanto tempo desejava fazer aquilo. Dean não mostrou sinais de recusa, então ele continuou. Forçou um pouco a passagem e o outro finalmente cedeu, separando os lábios e deixando a língua de Sam encontrar a dele.

Sam arriscou um passo a frente, colando seu abdômen ao de Dean. Deixou que suas mãos descessem até o pescoço e acariciou seu cabelo claro.

Dean não o afastou, mas também não correspondeu. Sam achou melhor e encarar os fatos. Largou sua boca e abaixou a cabeça, mas sem tirar as mãos dele.

-Espero que você tenha entendido agora.

Arriscou olhar para ele. Ficou apavorado quando viu seus olhos cheios d'água. Teria sido tão ruim assim?

-Você é um idiota. - Sam não teve tempo para pensar no que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Dean puxou seu rosto e eles se beijaram de novo. E agora sim era um beijo de verdade. Um beijo mútuo. Um daqueles beijos que atormentavam os sonhos do Winchester mais novo. Mas agora ele estava acordado. Bem acordado.

Voltou a segurar o rosto do irmão e aprofundou a carícia, fazendo sua língua dançar junto com a dele, depois trazendo-a quase toda para dentro de sua boca. Dean suspirou quando Sam chupou a língua dele daquele jeito. Então ele fez de novo.

Dean segurava sua cintura e fazia questão de mantê-lo o mais próximo possível. Como se tivesse percebido que necessitava daquilo tanto quanto Sam. Foi quando Sam se deu conta do que aquilo significava e seu coração, super acelerado, pareceu falhar uma batida.

Talvez Deus estivesse mesmo em algum lugar. Podia ser tolice, mas Sam achou que alguém finalmente tinha ouvido aquelas preces desesperadas e sem sentido que ele ainda insistia em fazer de vez em quando.

-Dean. - Ele não conseguia mais respirar. Se dependesse só de sua vontade, aquilo não acabaria nunca, mas seus pulmões tiveram que discordar dele.

-Shh... – Dean abriu a mão e olhou para o amuleto. Depois colocou-o no pescoço. – Senti falta dele.

Sam não se lembrava de se sentir tão aliviado quanto naquele momento. Era como se um peso insuportável finalmente tivesse saído de seu peito e fosse substituído por aquela coisa infinitamente melhor que ele nem sabia o nome. Mas aquilo não o preocupou nem um pouco. Teria muito tempo para descobrir.

Dean olhou pra ele e Sam reparou que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Parecia que ele tinha descoberto um jeito de alegrá-lo afinal.

-Nós vamos conseguir, Dean. Eu prometo. – falou, olhando dentro de seus olhos. De repente passou a se sentir uma das criaturas mais poderosas do universo.

Dean sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente. – Eu não quero falar disso agora. Só... Me beija de novo.

Sam sorriu e atendeu o pedido do irmão. Dean sempre tinha sido um homem de poucas palavras. E, como Sam não tinha mais ideia do que falar, achou aquela uma excelente saída.


End file.
